Jackson and April another try after S10e01-2
by FranziskaBlue
Summary: This is just another version of Japril. I love them both, I want them together, we all want them to be together. Here is my version, I amended the ending slightly to make room for this version. I also gave you a new idea about Leah that was hinted in the episode. McSteamy hint... Disclaimer: Shonda owns everything
1. Chapter 1

April: Stop it, just stop it, and listen to me

Jackson: What? I told you what I had to say, I am going

April: No you don't because you don't get it and I didn't get it up until a minute ago because its so not what you just said. When I took my boards and didn't make it I

Jackson wants to leave but April holds him back

April: Stop, stay and listen to me, just listen to me, please I

Jackson: Its all about you and not me, you just want me because I am not available April because when I was, you pushed me away so no April I am not

April: But I didn't, I mean I did and you listen to me Jackson Avery because you owe me that much after everything, you just

April holds Jackson firmly on his sleeve, not letting go of his white coat.

April: Do you know the reason, the real reason why I pushed you away? Why I couldn't be together with you when all I wanted was being with you?

Jackson: What, April I don't understand and I am tiered, it was a long day, a lot of things happened so go on try to convince me why I should give you another chance because to me we are over, you and me it doesn't make any sense, you couldn't be together with me although I wanted to be together with you when you thought you were pregnant, I asked you to marry you and if you would have been pregnant probably we would now live together happily ever after but you wanted to be together with me April, do you did not want to be together with me you pushed me away.

April: Because I thought I did not deserve a guy like you

Jackson: WHAT? A guy like me?

April: Jackson you are my best friend and I slept with you because it felt good and right and it was wonderful one of the most wonderful things that ever happened in my life, and we weren't even married and that was not how I was raised so that is why I was so confused and that is why in the end I messed up, I messed everything up and remember you said you couldn't be anybodys husband and I was so stupid to believe that because you and me ...

Jackson: April we have been through this and

Jackson wants to leave again

April: Don't you dare leaving Jackson, you listen to me until I am finished, until I have said what I have to stay to you, if I have to chain you to that door, you listen to me please, I love you, I loved you from the first moment we bumped into each other but I didn't get it, I didn't get that I loved you immediately that it was possible for me to skip a step to just loving somebody without the phase where you are just madly in love, rose-tinted glasses, butterflies in your stomach, well the butterflies are there always, I mean when I touch you the world stops and...

Jackson: April

April: I was just stupid, so stupid and had issues, tons of them and when we had the boards and I freaked, that was an excuse that I gave myself I didn't understand that these emotions had built up in me for a long long time and they came out on that day, and later, I thought I was punished but I was punishing myself, you know I learned stuff when I grew up that is messed up and you have your mother so you should not talk, you cant talk about being messed up so I pushed you away I am regret it, I love you Jackson

Jackson: That doesn't explain it, April we have been over this, you and me

April: Yes it does, I thought I didn't deserve a guy that is intelligent, sexy and fun. Don't you get that? I was raised that way, the way that you get a good man that you learn to love the man you marry over time, I said yes to Matthew because I thought it's the only thing I deserve, because I thought it was the right thing to do but I love you, I loved you from the beginning but I was stupid not to admit it, I mean how often do I have to say it until your brain is getting it? I love you Jackson Avery and I am begging for forgiveness, so go on, leave you are free, I am going to tell Matthew that it's over because yes it's about me it would be unfair to marry somebody that is only second best because I want you and that wont change so take that! I April love you Jackson, you are my best friend and the man I want to be with, end of story ok?

Jackson: I

Jackson touches April s face, April looks at him and then kisses him softly.

Jackson whispering: I think I am beginning to understand but its crazy and

April smiles

Jackson: My brain, I think, oh my god, I, I think I am

The priest comes out of the patients room and Jackson stops him.

Jackson: Father

Father: Yes?

Jackson: Would you mind doing that again?

Father: Doing what?

Jackson: Marrying two people here in the hospital

Jackson looks at April

Jackson: If you really mean that, if you really mean all of that, that I am the one, then let's do it, if you think and if you are sure that this is what you want then lets do it, right here, right now but if that was all a whole bunch of nonsense then leave, I don't ever want to see you again because I am over this drama, I

April kisses Jackson again until he is out of breath, she smiles and then looks at the Father

April: My name is April Kepner and this is Dr. Jackson Avery, we are both healthy individuals and currently not married but we would like to be, to each other.

Father: I think I can help you with that. Rings?

Jackson turns around and unscrews two saline bottles

Jackson: Would that do for the time being?

Father: Yes, yes it would do

Jackson: Then

Jackson looks at April: Still time

April: I am not leaving you, I am right here, I am not leaving your side ever again. Do you know that for a few seconds when I thought you were dead the pain I was feeling was so overwhelming that I thought I couldn't live without you?

Jackson squeezes April s hand.

Father: Will you April Kepner takes this man Jackson Avery to be you lawfully wedded husband?

April: Yes, I do

Father: And will you Jackson Avery take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?

Jackson: I do, for the rest of my life.

Father: By the power invested in me by the state of Washington I now declare you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.

Jackson kisses April

Father: Congratulations

April: Thank you

Father: Sign this and I fill out the rest

Jackson: How

Father: I am always prepared in a hospital you never know

They both sign the certificate

Father: Thank you and congratulations again

He leaves

Jackson: You did not leave

April: I did not leave and we are

Jackson: Married to each other. I did not plan this, I planned to leave, I said what I had to say to you and you did and now we are married

April: Married to each other, this is surreal and feels so

Jackson: Good, you are my wife, wow that sounds, you are my wife. April, my wife, you are my wife

April: Yeah

Jackson: We have to make it work, we just have to after all we have been through.

April: I know are you scared?

Jackson: Yes but I love you, I really do April, I just want to be with you now, April I

April: Follow me

Jackson: Where?

April: I want to sleep with my husband, if that's ok with you

Jackson: But we are both on call and

April: We have beepers and hey, you know we can be quick and we are married now so this is kind of expected of us.

Jackson: Oh my god that is so true.

April: Hey wife always knows best, come on

April pushes Jackson in the next on-call room, flipping off her shoes and getting her shirt while Jackson is closing the door, locking it.

April: I have waited so long for this to happen again

Jackson: I know, me too.

10 minutes later

April: Oh my god this was

Jackson: Amazing, I totally forgot how amazing it was sleeping with you, how could I, you are amazing, you are just perfect

Jackson kisses April again and again

April: I know, that is why I felt guilty because I thought it cant be that good not after everything I heard but you, you are it.

Jackson: What?

April: The perfect man although I have no comparison

Jackson: Wait a second, you and Matthew have never

April: No, I wanted to do it the right way so yes I kissed him but nothing more, I only ever slept with

Jackson kisses April passionately: Oh my god April so

April: I only ever slept with my husband.

Jackson: I love you!

April: I love you more.

10 minutes later Jackson and April bump into Matthew

Matt: April I am, where were you? I was looking all over for you and why

Jackson: I am sorry man, she was with me and

Matthew: You two, oh my you April you and slept together, I cant believe it, she is my fiancée and

Jackson: Man I am so sorry but she is not your fiancée anymore

Matt: Why don't you let me decide that?

April: I married him so

Matt: What? You did what?

April: I married him, you know the couple the buried fire man, a father, he came into the hospital and he married them and then he married us. I love Jackson, I am sorry Matt I can't live without him. When I thought he was dead I wanted to die as well. I am sorry if I hurt you but I can't live without Jackson, he is the one. I am so sorry to tell but I can't be married to you when all I ever wanted in my life was him. I am so sorry

Matt: So, I

Jackson: I am really sorry but I love her, I always did we were just stupid

Matt punches Jackson hard and Jackson tumbles down

April: What, are you crazy? He has broken ribs, do you want to kill him? Do you want that one punctures his heart? You think the bus didn't do it so you do it you idiot? You are a medic, you

April checks on Jackson and helps him back up

April: Are you ok? I mean, Matthew how, I know I hurt you but hey hit me

Jackson: I am ok April, don't worry and he better not be hitting you, I can tell you that.

Matt: Believe me I could have punched harder I mean you stole my fiancée and you slept with her that is so disgusting, you are, how could you do that?

Jackson: I deserved this punch I know that and I slept with my wife and in this country that is perfectly legal.

Stefanie comes running along the hallway looking concerned.

Matt: Don't, don't ask him how he is doing or be nice to him because he just married her. Didn't you know, yes you know breaking up with people is not necessary anymore, they just get married without telling you

Stefanie: I don't, Mousy just died, I needed someone by my side and you, you just married her? You just

Jackson: I am sorry but you and me that was never going to last. You know that and

Stefanie punches him and he falls down again

April: WHAT are you doing? Killing him? You want to become a doctor? What kind of doctor are you? Dr. Death? Don't you dare touching him again he

Stefanie: Believe me I won't, Mousy is dead, but she tried to save the chief and in the meanwhile he slept with you and, you are so disgusting I cannot believe it. How

Jackson: We all tried to save the chief and Mousy, I operated on him and he is alive, my mother is with him so calm down.

Stefanie tries to punch him again and April tries to hold her back

Owen interrupts

Owen: Hey, hey what's going on?


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson: I married April in the hallway and we didn't tell Matt and Stefanie before and so technically she is my wife but still engaged to Matthew and Stefanie my girlfriend…

Owen: Excuse me you did what?

Jackson: I married her, she told me, I don't know, I just. We will make this work, no more drama, I don't want to end up like Meredith and Derek because we all know the story how they nearly didn't make it. Mark and Lexi, Lexi made the right choice and I hope if heaven exists the first thing they did up there was getting married so April and me this is it. We will hate each other maybe but this is right, she is my wife and I take care of her, I am the only one who can. I love her more than my life, I know that now.

Owen: Wow, I didn't expect that.

Matthew: She didn't even have the decency to tell me first.

Owen: WHAT? You did, so you are still

Jackson: I ll explain it to you later man in detail but now would you excuse us, we have a hospital to run, my mother is here and I have to explain that to her and you know my mother... April, come with me, Owen page me if you need me.

And with that Jackson and April leave Owen, Matthew and April standing there

Owen: I am sorry guys for both of you but Matt you may be better off joining a different rig after everything you have done. Stefanie, Jackson is the big boss and you are back to being an intern so you have 2 choices here: Leave and join another program or get over him here and stay. I am not saying its going to be easy but that its how it will be.

Stefanie: I, I am not giving up my life because of a guy

Owen: Good, then go to the pit and do your job, I know that is hard but its his decision. He loves April and he married her, there is nothing you can do about that besides accepting this fact.

Stefanie leaves

Matthew: Bye Dr. Hunt

Owen: Take care, I am really sorry man, women.

Matthew: So am I, but I knew, I knew when I heard her scream when she thought he was dead. I can see why she did it. She isn't the church girl anymore she wants to be. She grew up…

Owen nods

Owen leaves Matthew standing there and joins Meredith and Derek in Meredith room

Meredith: Owen what happened?

Owen: Chief?

Meredith: Better, he opened his eyes I made the right call but what happened you look like you are

Alex: Yeah man

Owen: Well, our chief just got married so I need a drink.

Derek: What?

Alex: Come on Webber is on the table and the crazy Mrs Avery couldn't have called a priest that fast

Owen: The other Avery

Alex: Jackson?

Derek: Wait a second what?

Owen: Jackson just married Kepner, she is the wife of the new boss.

Meredith: Why?

Owen: Because they belong together, that is what they told me, they didn't wanna risk their love like you guys nearly did, they are going to make it work, they believe in it, so a father here in the hospital just married them on the hallway.

Derek: I didn't see that coming but hey we did it on a post-it.

Meredith: I know and Bailey here and of course Zola are the best proof to that.

Derek kisses Meredith: Exactly!

Owen: Well these are the facts, I think I need to bend hospital policy and order some beer or something else that screams alcohol we all deserve that today.

Derek: Sounds great!

Meredith: I know you thought she had great potential, Mousy I mean

Derek: She did

Meredith: We are all going to miss her but she tried to save Richard and he survived so we will remember her for that as well.

Derek: I know

Meredith: Owen, everything else ok?

Owen: Yes, blood supplies are back up thanks to you, we opened the ER back up so I think we are slowly getting back to normal. Christina is monitoring Richard, Mrs. Avery is by his side so that is not going to be easy, Callie and Arizona

Meredith: Alex told me

Alex: Arizona screwed up

Meredith: WE all make mistakes but I heard you and Jo

Alex: Hey, that is a whole different story but yeah maybe she is the one. But can we not talk of this in front of the boss?

Meredith: We are all your boss in theory, you know that?

Alex: Yeah, well at least you are not my boss

Alex cradles Bailey and Meredith knows she made the right decision asking him to become one of Baileys godparents.

A knock in the door


	3. Chapter 3

Alex: Leah, what

Derek: What are you doing here? Do you need one of us?

Leah: No, no everything is ok but I need to tell you guys something, may I come in?

Meredith: Of course

Leah: Loosing Heather made me realize a few things and its entirely my fault but I thought you should know now so

Derek: What is it?

Leah: I think you should sit

Owen: Leah

Meredith: Well I am lying down so what is it?

Derek sits down on Meredith bed, Alex is holding Bailey in his arms, Owen grabs a chair

Leah: I am, I wanted you to like me as me and the reason, I realized you can only be yourself if you open up and tell everybody the truth.

Derek: What is it? I don't think we can take much more

Leah: I wanted you to like me as me and not

Meredith: Leah just say it out loud, we have been through a lot lately so nothing shocks us that easily believe me.

Alex: Yeah, we don't have all day.

Leah: A long time ago, the reason I am in this program was my mom called my real dad although he never knew he was my real dad, I wanted him to get to know me but then

Derek: Are you mine or Owens, Leah, do you want to talk to me alone, you know, Meredith, I

Leah: No, no don't worry, it's not you either of you. I am sorry I should have started in a different way, I mean

Meredith: Who is it?

Leah: My name is not Leah Murphy its Leah Adelstein , my dad was Mark Sloan, I am his daughter. I am your dead best friends daughter. My mom s name is Elisabeth Rosenthal

Derek: No, that isn't possible! I don't believe it.

Leah nods: Yes, you and my mom and Mark used to play together. Her parents got upset when she fell in love with my dad who was not only not Jewish but also had kind of a reputation back then. So they separated my parents, at that time it was still easy, she was sent off to boarding school and had me and they were able to interrupt their contact with each other until my mom met somebody else and my grandparents convinced her to marry him, my stepdad, Paul was a good guy, I missed nothing growing up but I found some letters once in the attic, pictures, its so cliché I know but that is when my mom told me. Mark I think he thought my mom had left him but that wasn't true, so

Derek hugs her when he sees Leah in tears

Derek: I should have known, I should have seen. Mark, you, you look like him and Eli

Leah: I know, I am the perfect mixture, blue eyes, her smile, his passion for medicine, my mom, every time from that day in the attic she told me all about him.

Derek: Its so good, you, I got a bit of him back. Hey, hey you are staying with us. You have to meet Sofia, your half-sister. From now on we will take care of you. My god, I have, this is great

Owen: Why didn't you tell us in the first place?

Leah: Because I listened to my grandparents, I spend a lot of time with them before I went to Boarding School, they told me my dad betrayed my mother with his best friend and that he was a horrible person. I wanted to find out for myself who he really was, I wanted to know if what my mom told me was true or the story that my grandparents told me.

Owen: I understand, who

Derek holds her: You know Mark never got over your mother. He really thought she left him, that is whye became the person he was, that is why he was afraid to commit.

Meredith: Really?

Derek: Well, he always had his charm, he was always a ladies man but Elisabeth, she was something. Beautiful and intelligent, so lively and

Meredith: Was that before you met Addison? I mean, were you into another woman, come on you can tell me

Derek: No I was never in love with Elisabeth and yes, I met Addison later at university, Elisabeth, we grew up together. Mark and Eli that was it from the beginning, we it was him and her and I was their best friend. Leah is your mom

Leah: Yes, she always asks about you, whenever my stepdad isn't around and I also send her pictures that I secretly took, I am so sorry but I am slowly understanding that my grandparents lied and she told me the truth all along.

Derek: Why don't you ask her to visit?

Leah: I

Meredith: Derek you

Derek takes a deep breath: Yes I am

Derek smiles: I guess we just got us the perfect godmother for our child.

Meredith looks at her smiles and knows he is right.

Derek: Leah, as being Marks and Eli s daughter and to include you into the family would you do us the honor and become Baileys godmother?

Leah: What?

Derek: You are family and my mother never did tell me what happened to Eli and my sisters, I will have a very tough talk with them so

Leah: I don't know what to say

Alex: Yes would be easy as he already got me

Leah: You?

Alex: Me

Derek: He is a good guy, you will realize that sooner or later. Leah, you should have said something earlier

Leah: I wanted to make it on my own

Derek: I understand, Meredith went through it, Jackson did

Leah nods

Derek: But believe me its easier when you have some help. And I always thought you were a good doctor, Heather was just more lively, and we had a connection but she is gone and we will miss her but you, you are now here.

A nurse is knocking on the door

Owen smiles

Owen: As we have the owners of the hospital here, I think we have something to celebrate

Derek opens the bottle of Champagne

Meredith: To the people we lost

Derek: To the people we found

Owen: and to the people that were born today.

Cheers

Meredith: Oh I really needed that and Owen, fill Christina in.

Owen: I will, Leah

Meredith: Leah, stick to Owen

Derek: Tell Bailey who she is otherwise she will

Owen nods: I will although Bailey and Mark

Meredith: Hey

Derek: I will call Callie, she needs this now

Leah: I really cant believe all that, all this time

Meredith: Hey I tried but you wouldn't tell me, I told Derek that I believed in you but there was something you didn't tell us now we know.

Leah nods: I was afraid and

Meredith: You are going to be great in every possible way. We got your back now we are family and that is not always easy, you will hate us sometimes

Leah: I think its great to have family, a big family

Meredith: Most of the time but you are gonna spend your time in this hospital learning or you will do babysitting, tons of it

Leah: I look forward to it.

Meredith: Then go, tell everybody, make your way

Leah starts crying again

Meredith: Come over

Leah: You

Meredith: I am there for you ok, you can do this. Derek and I

Leah nods

Meredith: Don't cry

Leah: I am trying

Meredith: Try harder and come back to me after you shift ends. I need to give you the keys to the house. Guest bed room is now your room, I will be out in a few days and Derek, Owen

Derek: If you agree to play nurse for a few days I would be really grateful

Leah: I am staying in your house and

Meredith: I will be back in to work in a few days, maybe even earlier but I need somebody watching me and helping me with Bailey. Whenever he sleeps I tell you about Mark, about me and I show you tapes of cool surgeries my mother did, ok?

Leah: Ok


	4. Chapter 4

In another room in the hospital

Jackson: April

April: Yes?

Jackson: Now the scary part begins

April: What do you mean?

Jackson: We have to tell my mom,

April: Well, she might already know.

Jackson: Maybe, April the more people that know, less chance we get to chicken out

April: I wont leave you

April takes Jacksons hand: Ever

Jackson takes a deep breath

Jackson: Lets go

Jackson and April are entering the chief s room

Chief Webber is sitting up smiling, Catherine holding his hand

Jackson: Hi Mom

Catherine: Hi baby

Jackson: Mom

Chief Webber: Hello Jackson, Kepner

April: Avery

Chief Webber: What?

Jackson smiles: Mom, Chief. I mean Christina is going to kill me if you die because I am telling you this but I couldn't face her alone and hope you forgive me but

April: We got married, an hour ago here in the hospital

Catherine: You got married while he was fighting for his life?

Jackson: Yes and no, by that time Richard you were stable you just hadn't woken up, I am sorry but when I, the bus. I didn't, I love her and she thought she lost me, she needed time, maybe we both did

Catherine comes over and hugs him

Catherine: That is the best thing you ever did in your life. I am so proud of you, finally you are becoming the man I always knew you would be.

Chief Webber: Congratulations April

Catherine: Congratulations April, you can call me mom now.

April: Mom?

Catherine: Yes or I am going to start calling you AA or are you keeping your maiden name? You cannot really, you are

April: I think, I haven't thought about that

Jackson: She is taking our name don't worry mom, I know what the name means.

April: I am, yes I am, I am an Avery now.

Catherine: Yes you are!

April laughs: I have been called worse, but mom it is, its on honor.

Catherine hugs both

Jackson: I thought you would kill me, actually because we didn't, I mean I spoiled you the fun of

Catherine: That follows, I get my big bash, don't you worry, if you now don't move into the house I bought for you and fulfill your duties as an Avery. I mean now that you are married then I rethink everything but for now, which mother wouldn't be proud if her son married another doctor and not one of the nurses he was secretly screwing around with.

Jackson: I knew I would get an insult like this. Thanks mom for being yourself.

Catherine: Your welcome son.

Jackson: But I think we can talk about this, you bought me a hospital what more can there be

Catherine: I am expecting grandkids

April blushes

Jackson: Mom

Catherine: Well looking at you I don't think I have to wait long

Jackson: Mom

Catherine: Don't mom me, here, the keys you deserve. Do you still know where it is?

Jackson: Yes, I know that.

Catherine: Good then go I think I am planning the big bash for in 10 months

Jackson: What s in 10 months?

Catherine: The christening of my first grandchild of course

Jackson: Mom

Catherine: I expect you back tomorrow morning what do you say Richard?

Chief Webber: I think that is about right. Dr. Hunt

Jackson: Already knows, I got punched in the face by my girlfriend and Matt and Owen helped getting the situation under control.

April: I kind of married but was still

Jackson: shshs never mind he knows where to reach us

Catherine: Have fun

Jackson and April leave

April: Your mom

Jackson: Is a handful but you will love the house but I have to warn you its big, very big.

They drive onto a driveway that is pebbled with white cobblestones, the car creates a crackling sound when they fly over them

April: That is

Jackson: Our new home

April: Wow, I am, we will, it's a palace. Jackson, I thought

Jackson: Don't worry, we can make it our own but first

Jackson lifts April up and carries her over the door

Jackson: Certain traditions are good to be kept and we don't want to disappoint my mom, what do you say should we start practicing?

April: I thought you would never ask

3 hours later

Callie: Leah, this is your sister

Sofia: Hello

Leah hugs her, sits down and plays with her

Callie: This is

Leah: Thank you, thank you for making me part of your family and I am sorry I should have said something earlier but I couldn't, I

Callie: Mark was special and you are his kid. I still find that hard to believe you know but you didn't know better, we all make mistakes and you are on the way to become a great doctor, Mark would be so proud, my god look at you

Tears start to roll down Callie s face.

Leah: Well, my mom was 16 when she had me

Callie: He would have loved you if he had known. Why didn't you tell him when you started here?

Leah: I wanted him to get to know me first. I didn't want to turn up and tell him, I wanted to earn his respect first

Callie: I see

Leah: One of the biggest mistakes I ever made.

Callie: I am sure he knows now and you are gonna be the best big sister in the world for Sofia now.

Leah: I am trying, I never had any siblings, but I am going to be there for her and she is so cute and did you know I was made godmother to Bailey?

Callie: I heard, it was the only right thing to do. You will be great and Derek loved Mark although well Mark slept with Addison Derek first wife.

Leah: What?

Callie: Yes, that is when Derek moved out here and then he met Meredith, Addison came back but Derek and Meredith, I guess Derek never forgave Addison but he forgave Mark and so Mark stayed, Addison moved on and after a lot of troubles Meredith and Derek ended up together. They are perfect for each other if I may say so.

Leah: Well they seem to very happy

Callie: They are and you are part of this now. Mark was about to marry Lexi Meredith half-sister, she died in the crash as well. Lexi was also in love with Jackson who now also owns the hospital.

Leah: How come

Callie: Well I slept with Mark before I realized I prefer women.

Leah: Wow I

Callie: You will learn all these little secrets over time don't worry. The most important thing is that you are here and that we got another part of Mark back. You and Sofia, Mark is in you and that is part of why they love you but we also love you because of yourself don't worry.

Leah: I

Callie: Hey breathe, everything will be ok. I wanna kick Arizona s ass for the moment and I might throw some fits where you have to take Sofia but in the end I know that it will be ok, it always works out one way or the other.

Leah: True

Callie: Well you know we will fight over you.

Leah: Fight?

Callie grins: Well Meredith is a general surgeon, Derek is neuro, Owen trauma, I am Ortho and Alex and Arizona are little people. Mark was plastic so believe me everybody will want you to work with him, to teach you, you are the next trophy.

Leah: Wow, I never thought, wow so no pressure. What about cardio?

Callie: Forget it, you don't wanna be abused by Christina you are our puppy now and Christina is not able to respect boundaries in that sense that she would hold back, now that is one specialty you cant choose.

Leah: Ok, I think I was always fascinated to help people become themselves again.

Callie: No, you cant go into crazy ward, forbidden

Leah: I meant plastic or more reconstructive surgery.

Callie smiles: I talk to Jackson tomorrow, he will teach you everything Mark taught him…

Leah: Good

Callie: Keep your options open

Leah: Of course, does this mean I get more

Callie: Just give your best, you will be sourrounded by all of us all the time anyway.

Leah starts crying: I

Callie: Hey, you came home, you could not have chosen a better moment, ok.

The next morning

Stefanie: Here they are, the happy couple. Traitor, imposter

Shane: Shshs, you are not able to say that in here anymore. He is the boss, you wont be able to change that and you knew that from the beginning.

Stefanie: I don't care

Leah: Well, I think they look great together and you just wanted to use him anyway for career plans.

Stefanie: That is not true.

Leah: Really?

Stefanie: Well, you are really a handful, not telling us who you are. Practically royalty, why are you still here with us?

Leah: I am still one of you

Stefanie: No, you are not one of us, you are one of them now. I have seen the way Owen looked at you this morning, the way that Derek takes you under his wings, thinking that he just got a long lost daughter back, it makes me sick.

Shane: Stef is right Leah, Dr. Shepard looks at you the same way he looks at his newborn son. Like you are some kind of miracle

Leah: I should have told them earlier

Shane: Yeah but that wouldn't change the facts, you are one of them, you are what you are because of your family and because Jo is now with Alex and Heather is dead Stef and I are the only ones left

Leah: I am sorry but

Shane: Its not your fault, they need you now go be with them we just try to survive this program you wont have that problem anymore.

Dr. Bailey comes over

Leah: Dr. Bailey

Dr. Bailey: Dr. Murphy, I mean Dr. Adelstein or is it Sloan?

Leah: I actually don't know that, I haven't thought that, I am sorry but

Dr. Bailey: Why don't I call you Leah?

Leah: That would be great, thx Dr. Bailey.

Dr. Bailey: Leah it is, can you help me put together the meds into the cupboard that I destroyed 3 days ago.

Leah: Sure

Stef: Not everybody gets it

Shane: I would not be so sure about that

Miranda Bailey: Its great you know

Leah: What?

Miranda Bailey: That you are you, you could have told us earlier.

Leah: I know

Miranda Bailey: You still have to learn a lot

Leah: I know

Miranda Bailey: Good, are you good with computers

Leah: I am ok, why?

Miranda Bailey: Because we need to put that thing back together and I think we should never use them again for medicines.

Leah grins: Good idea

In the Boardroom

Jackson: April, you are with me now, come on.

April: I cant

Jackson: You are my wife, the others know that come on. You know them, lets go, you are an Avery now, you married to me now lets go. Come on, nothing really changed.

April: They think

Jackson: They know us, come on

Jackson opens the door

Callie and Arizona are on opposite sides of the room barely looking at each other

Jackson: Good morning everybody, you all know my new wife April?

Meredith in a wheelchair

Meredith: Congratulations you two

April: Thank you!

Hugging

Jackson: I want to announce something as April managed to pass her boards and Owen has too much to do as chief, I want April to be head of the new ER with Owen by her side.

Owen: I think that is an amazing idea

April: The ER? Jackson are you crazy?

Jackson: Yes and no, you did an amazing job while the storm broke loose, your organization skills are great and everybody else is occupied otherwise with their departments. You would be perfect.

Owen: You are and I need an extra pair of hands. You fought for the ER, remember?

April: Yes but I need more

Jackson: Meredith is the one responsible for the budget, medicines etc.

April: Ok, then

Meredith: I am all ears April you just have to wheel me around as I am not allowed to stand up yet but my brain is working as good as ever and hey we have to stop by the nursery once in a while, remember I have a new son.

April: Fine

Jackson: Then that's settled, is somebody aware of the damage the storm has done?

Owen: We need new generators and a pumping system so that no water can reach them

Jackson: Yes

Derek: When is

Jackson: We are all going

Owen: Yes we are but besides that a few windows, and Miranda destroyed our automatic medicine system that Pegasus introduced

Jackson: She saved a lot of lives in doing so and I hate that system. Can I have a show of hands who thinks that we all get keys, electronic ones that also can be open in an emergency in the good old way

Derek: Fantastic idea

Callie: One more room someone can make out, don't you Arizona

Arizona: Callie, I said I am sorry and I don't think this is the right place for that.

Callie: Well I think everybody needs to hear what you did if they don't already know that.

Arizona: Callie

Callie: Besides that I am for it.

Jackson: Good, I just wanted you all know that my mother will stay with Richard as long as he is here, so be aware what you do, she is

Derek: Tough?

Jackson: Yes and she sees right through you, April can tell you what I mean, now people let's go.


	5. Chapter 5

Meredith: Stop, we have one more little announcement to make

Jackson: What is it?

Meredith: You should sit down

Owen: You should Jackson

Jackson: It wont

Owen: No, it wont affect you and April thankfully

Meredith: you chose a different intern to fool around with otherwise

Derek: Marks wreath would be fully on you

Jackson: I don't understand, what do you

Derek: Leah came to us yesterday

Jackson: Leah? What has Leah to do with it all?

Jackson takes a sip of water

Meredith: She is Marks daughters

Jackson spits the water all over the table

Callie: You gotta clean that up

Jackson: Excuse me what?

Callie: She is Sophia s sister, Marks first love is her mother.

Derek: Leah will tell you over time. At the moment she is with Bailey but we want you to look after her as well.

Meredith: You were Marks mentee and she needs somebody as well and we are not sure at this point whom she is going to choose.

Owen: You need to be nice to her

Meredith: We are her family

April: Leah is

Derek: The new puppy

Jackson: Mark never said

Derek: Mark didn't know, but she is, I knew her mother and I called her last night.

Jackson: I never

Meredith: She didn't want us to know, she wanted to do it the hard way but of course now

Callie: She is entitled to a place at this table but

Derek: She wants to learn and that is what we all are here to help with

Meredith: To make her into the doctor

Derek: Mark wanted her to be.

Jackson: I am

April: Go, talk to her. I trust you one 100%.

Jackson: April

April: Mark is watching you and you would never ever sleep with his daughter, you are not that kind of guy besides remember last night?

Owen: Something you d like to share?

Jackson: No, no, I have

Meredith looks at April

April: Don't look at me that way wheel me out

Meredith: You married a hunk who owns the hospital and you just reminded him of last night just to make sure he is yours.

April: That is

Meredith: Come on

April: Well

Meredith: Ok so we have established that, how do you feel?

April: Relieved, I love him and the sex is so good but I don't want people to think that I married him because

Meredith: Because he owns this hospital with us?

April nods

Meredith: April, you were in love before, you did it before

April: He still had money, I mean his house, I didn't know

Meredith: And everybody knows that, why don't you enjoy it?

April: I try

Meredith: Then do it, you two are perfect for each other and now what do you think we need?

April: I

Meredith: Hey, I am not getting any younger

April: We need more stuff that is easily accessible, like bandages, we need more crash carts, we need to patch up things quicker and sometimes its better to talk to people so we need more nurses.

Meredith: I agree with you on all points.

April: I also think that sometimes, you know cutting is not everything

Meredith: No

April: Holistic medicine is a big trend and Owen will

Meredith: This is a hospital and

April: You took natural drugs when you gave birth

Meredith: That is

April: We could try it and we need more physiotherapists, Callie will attest to that because the faster people get back on their feet the better.

April wheels Meredith around the corner to a big window where a child sits on a swing in the hospital playground.

Meredith: Why are we here?

April: Because you needed to see this.

Meredith: My kids are not old enough, Zola is

April: I am not talking about your kids I am talking about this kid. Her name is Melody, her mom is one of the nurses but she can't afford to get her hip fixed. The reason she sits on that swing every day is because walking is painful for her. In the air she feels free, I am looking to get kids and adults back into schools and their lives instead of having insurances paying for medicines they don't need because they only fix the symptoms not the cause.

Meredith: We are talking serious money, you should talk to Jackson

April: I cant

Meredith: Why?

April: Because a I haven't married him because of his money and b.

Meredith: b.?

April: So far we hadn't time to talk much when we were

Meredith: I see, are you pregnant already?

April: Meredith, how can you say

Meredith: Hey, I

April: Don't be like Jackson s mom, she looked at me yesterday and I

Meredith: She wants grandkids?

April: Yes but that is

Meredith: Could you?

April: I

Meredith: Did you sleep at all last night?

April: I am going to refuse to answer that question I

Meredith grins: Well we will just see but coming back to the pro bono surgeries, why

April: Because, it's a long story.

Meredith: We have time…


End file.
